onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon's flight
I walked into my lair after fighting some Marines “Humans nearly stopped me getting the Tatsu Tatsu no Mi... Being a dragon is really good” I thought and went to sleep. In the morning, I attacked a Marine Base “Dragon Fire!” I set fire to it “Draco Blade!” I attack the Marines with my tail “I’ll find a stronger person to fight” I fly around for days “I... need rest” I growled. I sleep on an empty beach. I ate some berries and looked around “Anyone here?” I called. I got bored and flew to the next island. I saw a larger person on the island “Gggrrr...” I got ready to attack and I lunged at the stranger “Dragon Fang!” I bit him on the arm. He yelled at me, I flew up and slashed him on the chest. I growled “Go on! Attack me!” I lashed out ”Karakusagawara Seiken!” he hit me with a shockwave with his punch so hard that the impact knocked me back and broke my bones. I slowly got up “Gggrr...” blood dripped from my mouth. I thought “I won’t lose to him!” I wiped the blood off. I smacked him in the face “Draco Blade!” he grabbed my tail and slammed me down. I stood up and glared “Cough... What strength!” I felt blood drip down my face. We both strike each other with punches and slashes. I left a deep cut on his chest. He looked at me thoughtfully “Draco Blade!” I flew behind him and strike with my tail. He knocked me away “Who are you?! What is your Devil Fruit?!” I yelled. He answered “I am called Jinbe” his voice made by blood chill “I use Fishman Karate” “Dragon Fire!” “Uchimizu!” he fired a bullet of water from his hands “Roar!” the attack was powerful. I felt angry “RRROOOAAARRR!” I slashed and bit Jinbe. He hit me with another shockwave punch that broke my arm “Yowll...” I coughed up more blood and held my injured arm “Damm it!” I cursed “Has to be my right arm!” I saw a ship near the island “We’re not finished, Jinbe!” “You’re not attacking good old Whitebeard!” Jinbe stopped me “I will fight him after you!” I snapped and flew up “Samegawara Seiken!” Jinbe hit me with a strong punch that knocked me down. My vision started blurring “...You’re... not going... to... leave me... here?” everything went black. I woke up with a headache “Where is Jinbe? He has beaten me!” I got angry and tried to get up “Stop! You need to rest!” the doctor told me “You’re crazy taking on a Shichibukai!” I snarled “Oh, he is one of those seven...” I lie down “That’s it...” “I’m Shiranui” “OK, Shiranui, stay in for a few days” he tells me “Fine...” I sighed. I sneak out at night “I’m not staying with those people...” I held my injured arm “Ow...” I went to sleep. I woke up and walked around. I growled as I eat berries “I’ll beat him now!” I went back to the town “Hey!” I called to Jinbe “I’m not done yet!” I tried to bite him, but he pinned me down and yelled at me to stop. Blood spilled out my mouth “Why do you like Whitebeard so much?” I glared “He protects Fishman Island from slave traders and pirates” Jinbe told me. I walked away to think “I’ll just get Whitebeard while Jinbe isn’t around” I shook my head “But his punches hurt!” I growled “When I’ve recovered, I’ll find another place to live” Category:Stories